Beyond The Facade
by Transcendent Sacred Courage
Summary: Imagine that your closest friends, the people you bled with, the people you bled for, suddenly betrayed you for no reason, wanting to see you dead. Link experiences this traumatic event, determined to solve the mind-boggling malicious behavior of his comrades. Link does not want to hurt his allies, but he may not have a choice. What will Link do? Fight? Or flight?
1. Betrayal

"Lana, w-what did I do wrong? Everyone! Please! Tell me why you hate me all of a sudden!" Link exclaimed.

Link stood in Hyrule Field, surrounded by Zelda's army, in addition to his allies. Link's team said nothing. They stared at Link with an emotionless expression. All of the close friends Link made throughout his journey suddenly betrayed him for reasons unknown. Every one of them wanted to murder Link, see him dead, see his blood pour from his body.

Their eyes burrowed ferociously into Link's dismal blue eyes, malicious intent visible within them. Everyone despised Link, except for one. It was the sorceress that loved Link since he was born: Dark Sorceress Cia.

Dark Sorceress Cia and Light Sorceress Lana are the same being, and though Lana is Cia's decent half, wickedness managed to carve its way into her pristine heart, wanting nothing more than to see Link suffer in unimaginable ways, all by her hands and twisted mind alone.

_"I want to rip your heart out and eat it, Sacred Child! Or, should I say, **Link**!" _Evil Lana exclaimed, her voice demonic, arching her hand. _"I guarantee that it will taste so delicious. Just like your blood. I must taste it! I want to taste it now! Come to me, Link! Allow my ravenous appetite to overtake you!"_

_"Yes. I will feast on you as well, for your life expectancy has lost all meaning," _Evil Fi said. _"I'll just crush him with my Magic Hammer, then we can bake him," _Evil Darunia stated. _"That's small time, rock-head! My Twili Magic would roast him in half the time it took you slow asses to get a fire started!" _Evil Twili Midna asserted. _"My bugs are hungry! We must eat!" _Evil Agitha declared eagerly. _"Agreed. I am quite famished. Save the foot and leg for me," _Evil Ruto announced.

_"Reserve the arm, hand, and eyes for me, if you will,"_ Evil Zelda said, grinning wickedly. _"I must say, I do love your eyes. However, as beautiful as they are, they hold divinity, and that utterly **disgust** me! I shall enjoy a fine delight such as you. It will be a pleasure digesting you."_

_No... This cannot be happening! This... Change, was too sudden to notice. This is not right. Not right at all. None of them emanated an evil vibe before. This was either a set-up, or someone, or something, is pulling the strings behind this puppet show._

"You... You all are sick! Why would you want to eat me? You cannibals! How could you hate me after _everything_ we have been through together! This is not fair!" Link screamed furiously. _"Shut up, Sacred Child! I devour you now!" _Evil Lana yelled, rushing rapidly toward Link.

Evil Lana leapt onto Link, toppling him, both of them falling onto the ground. Evil Lana lied on top of Link, straddling him, subtly thrusting against him, moaning lustfully. Evil Lana proceeded choking Link, her grip greatly strong, Link punching Evil Lana on her back. Evil Lana laughed malignantly as Link's breathing ebbed, his eyes half-closed, his hands falling to his sides. Before Evil Lana could bite into Link's neck, Cia abruptly emerged from the darkness, kicking Evil Lana off of Link. Cia swiftly lifted Link, carrying him bridle-style, teleporting from Hyrule Field.

_"I would **never** forgive myself if I allowed **anything** bad to happen to you, dearest! I made it just in time! Although... Things do not seem right. I will figure out what the hell is going on here!" _Cia claimed resolutely.


	2. My Solemn Vow

Dark Sorceress Cia and Link emerged within Kelt'em'sinar Realm, which was Cia's spiritual conscious. Kelt'em'sinar Realm was a sacred place Cia would go to for hours, perhaps even days, for meditation and to escape from the outside world. Kelt'em'sinar Realm had the appearance of outer space, the cosmos at large.

Cia lied Link on the starry floor, softly brushing his blond bangs from his forehead, kissing it.

"Link... Will you manage, love?" Cia inquired, her seductive voice reverberating about Kelt'em'sinar Realm. "Cia... Why? Why did you save me? Why...were you not...affected? Or better yet: Why did you not betray me?" Link countered. "It is difficult to explain, dear, but my theory is that since I am already dark, the negative influence was negated," Cia answered, holding Link in her arms. "Another postulation is that...my adoration for you exceeded the foulness possessing everyone, thus not having me want to eat you or kill you."

"But what about Lana? She is you, but good. She would have killed me if it were not for you saving me," Link said. "Lana is indeed a goody-to-shoe, but whatever greater evil is plotting against you, it surpassed her genuine heart, consequently corrupting her and those around her," Cia elucidated. "This wicked being, or thing, wants you dead, Link. If it will go so far as to possess your friends, then yes, there is no mistaking it, they want you out of the picture for good."

"But who, or what, is causing this mess, Cia? Can you see who it is?" Link questioned. "I cannot, Link. I do not know who, or what, is trying to assassinate you," Cia responded. "However, at this point in time, I am your _only_ ally. So, will you...have me, Link? I promise I will not be a hindrance."

"I truly do not have a choice. You are the only one that can help me," Link replied kindly. "Besides, I owe you for saving me. I could not have gotten out of that situation unscathed."

"Well, since you _do_ owe me, how about we start this new alliance by-"

"Cia... If it is what I _think _you mean, then my answer is no. Do not be so hasty, lady! Damn," Link complained. "Fine then. I merely wanted to get..._better_ _acquainted_," Cia purred. "Ugh... Whatever, Cia. Do you have a plan?" Link asked. "Give me some time, love," Cia answered. "I will come up with a decent strategy. In the meantime..."

Cia languorously kissed Link's lips, setting her hand in his hair. Surprisingly, Link did not resist Cia's love, allowing her to display her intense affection, although he was extremely nervous. Link never experienced intimacy, however, he thought he would never kiss an evil lady that was suppose to be his enemy. Link anxiously rested his hand in Cia's hair, smoothing his extremity through it repeatedly.


	3. Torpinex 1000

Evil Sorceress Lana was within her underground laboratory far from Hyrule Castle, working tirelessly on her latest invention. It was a massive robot Evil Lana called Torpinex 1000, which possessed versatile functions, both technical and magical. Evil Lana was the only one that would pilot Torpinex 1000.

Evil Lana received most of the materials she needed either by stealing it, or having one of the other possessed comrades get it for her, for Evil Lana was the strongest out of them all, with Evil Twili Midna placing second.

Evil Lana repeatedly turned the wrench she was holding, tightening the bolt. Evil Lana lustfully licked the sweat dripping from her forehead, grinning wickedly, chuckling sinisterly. Evil Lana commenced having pornographic and violent thoughts of Link, pondering all of the psychotic and sexual aspects she desired to do to him, moaning vehemently as a result.

Evil Lana lifted her skirt, setting her hand inside of her undergarment, massaging her shaved womanhood, occasionally flicking her clitoris while simultaneously securing bolts in various locations on Torpinex 1000.

_"Hey, keep it down over there, will ya? I'm trying to figure out this complex ass equation for this damned robot!"_ Evil Twili Midna exclaimed. _"Mind your own fucking business! I'm busy...in more ways than one,"_ Evil Lana purred ambiguously, snickering. _"Ugh... Too much information, bitch. What's ninety eight to the second power minis ten multiplied by seventy six?"_ Evil Twili Midna inquired, raising an eyebrow.

_"I know the answer, but you need to figure it out your damned self, dumbass!"_ Evil Lana taunted. _"Fuck you, Blue Hair! This is for you and this cursed robot, damn it! And get your fingers out your pussy, you nasty bitch!" _Evil Twili Midna reproached. _"I ain't doing shit! Deal with it. You just figure out that damned equation, 'fore I beat ya ass, hoebag!"_ Evil Lana threatened jocosely. _"Fuck off, you galactic prostitute!"_ Evil Twili Midna insulted. _"Anyway, what're we gonna do 'bout your dark half? She saved Link, you know."_

_"Don't worry. I got something for that trashy hussy!"_ Evil Lana snarled. _"That bitch kicked me pretty damned hard! I'll get her ass back! Then, once I deal with that skank Cia, I'll have Link to myself."_

_"I thought you wanted to eat him, or kill him,"_ Evil Twili Midna assumed_. "Change of plans. I want Link for me. I need someone to help me release some of this pent-up frustration," _Evil Lana stated, nearing her climax. _"If the worst happens, I'll just dish out Torpinex on their asses and it'll be over instantly."_

_"Sounds like you got something in mind. I'll add on what I can when I come up with something,"_ Evil Twili Midna affirmed. _"Now, can you help me with this planet-boggling equation? I feel like my head's 'bout to explode!" _

_"No! Figure it out, Midna! It's not that damned difficult!"_ Evil Lana asserted. _"You goddamned Sci-Fi bitch..."_ Evil Twili Midna complained. _"Did someone call for my assistance?"_ Evil Fi asked kindly, gliding into the lab. _"Hell no!" _Evil Lana and Evil Twili Midna shouted in unison.

**Stay tuned...**


End file.
